The Island
by MovieLoverMF
Summary: After narrowly escaping the explosion, Wesker is left for dead floating farther down the coast as his body slowly recovers.  Movie/Game based Wesker/OC
1. Chapter 1 Left For Dead

After narrowly escaping the explosion, Wesker is left for dead floating farther down the coast as his body slowly recovers. Movie/Game based

Chapter One Left For Dead

He could feel his body changing to the environment as his wounds slowly healed. Half unconscious, he floated on a slab of rubble, down the coast of California towards Mexico. He couldn't move even if he tried, he didn't even know if there was anything left of him. The days went by slow and the nights even slower as he regained more consciousness every day. By the time he had fully recovered thanks to his advanced genes and the T-virus he began to assess his situation. He didn't know if he was just off the coast of the United States or Mexico, either way he was far from any help from Umbrella. Not that he expected it after the Arcadia incident. His crew had fled at his recent attempt to be more super-human, he knew he was on his own. It wasn't long before the sea finally let him go and he was able to swim to the shore. He wiped the water from his face having lost his glasses in the fall. Looking around the beach before him he heard and saw nothing. Moving farther up the beach he settled under shady tree and he began to remove what was left of his leather over coat and did the same with his gloves. Tossing them over a low branch he sighed. His mind went straight into survival mode, he had to make a fire and find something to munch on and this time he preferred it not to be a person.

He soon was able to make a small fire and to his luck found some fruits. After settling into a spot for the night he removed his still soaked shirt, pants and boots to let them dry out. Sitting in front of the fire in all his glory he let his mind wander. He no longer had anything that he needed to survive or keep this virus in check like he wanted it. He was surprised that it hadn't effected him yet since he had landed ashore. It always surprised him, he would feel the virus work up his arm and into his neck but not recently. The explosion had to have done something to change him, he could only hope or soon he was going to be a mindless zombie roaming the earth forever. Laying back in the sand he stared up into the night sky, he would begin a long walk tomorrow and hopefully he would find something or someone.

* * *

He slept surprisingly well he thought as he slipped his now dry pants on. Looking out to the sea he sighed, he didn't know where he was at or even which way he could go. Throwing his black button up shirt on he buttoned the bottom three buttons and slipped on his boots. He inspected what was left of his jacket and over coat and decided to leave them before he started down the coast, he figured to follow the direction of the current and it could lead him somewhere or nowhere. He planned to stay near the water just in case a nearby boat came by but, he soon forced the thought out of his head as he remembered that there was really only one ship out there that could help him. He walked throughout the day not feeling the need to rest as the sun made its way across the sky. Nothing had come across him that was going to be remotely useful, he knew he needed to find water and that was going to be an issue if he didn't. he was still surprised that the virus had began to effect his system like it used to.

His luck changed soon as he found a small cove a few meters from the shore line. As he investigated it he considered recent weather conditions as his mind flashed back to it raining the day before he hit land. Assuming that it was rain water he knelt down and looked into the water, shocked by his own reflection. His eyes didn't glow red, taking a closer look they had achieved a normal color, he smirked in amazement. They were a deep blue, no cat eyes nothing abnormal even to him. Taking a sip and testing the water he deemed it fresh and sipped a few handfuls before standing. He was confused by the recent developments, he knew something had changed and that something was different about him. He just couldn't put his mind on it. Turning back to the water he froze in place, he almost couldn't believe what he saw, and figured he was imagining everything.

"Are you alright?" The sweet voice of a woman called out from the water as she helped push a small boat ashore before approaching him, weapon in hand. He started at her actions as she approached and stopped in front of him, weapon at the ready. "I'm not going to ask again, are you alright?" she was aggressive, he thought. Well she had to be in this world or else no one would survive. It always surpised him when Umbrella found a new group of survivors, they got clever in hiding only making the job in finding them more difficult. All these thoughts ran through his head as he locked his new deep blue eyes on her astonishing deep green and nodded. She holstered her weapon and waved for her crew to come forward never breaking eye contact. She was a beautiful woman, tall with a slight muscular build. Her hair was long and flowed straight down to her mid back in a mix of browns and reds. She was one of those perfect women turned worrier goddess because of the things he had done. "What is your name?" he opened his mouth to say his name but bit back a moment, causing a look of suspicion to cross her face. He had to think on his feet, a different name so his enemies couldn't track him down if they weren't already his enemies already.

"James." He thought and said simply and she nodded stepping forward and holding out her hand.

"Alex." Taking her hand he nodded and gave his trademark smirk. "This is my crew." She turned and pointed out the three crewmen that came ashore with her. Starting from the right she named them off. "Max, Chris, and Vincent." They all gave small meek waves and turned back to the boat. "You are welcome to come with us."

"Alex wait, we need to ask more questions." Vincent said quickly taking a step forward toward her. Causing her to roll her eyes and look back toward him.

"You don't trust anyone anymore do you?" Vincent didn't reply as he kept his eyes on Wesker not really ready to trust the man. Alex turned back to him and gave a small smile.

"So?" She asked.

"Where?" he asked in curiosity, if they said arcadia he would pass and move on. There was nowhere on this earth that humans could sustain life and he knew that for a fact.

"To the cutter." He gave a questioning glace to her and she smiled. "The coast guard cutter out of Guantanamo bay, Cuba." His eyes widened and his mind filled with memories, it was rumored that no one got infected there, that it was complete isolation. He took a few steps forward toward the boat and stopped when he saw the coast guard cutter. Vincent kept his gun on him, this whole situation every time made him nervous, Wesker made him nervous. Alex was too trusting sometime and he knew that for a fact. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as she approached him not wanting this man to join the crew. Alex motioned for him to lower his gun and he reluctantly did.

"Alex this doesn't feel right, look at him." She looked up at Vincent and back at Wesker who watched them all patiently. He knew that this was normal he wouldn't trust himself either.

"I agree with Vince, Alex." Max said as he and Chris approached her. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You heard the Captain all survivors we find we bring back to the ship."She stated looking around at the men.

"Yeah within our discretion." Chris said simply turning back to Wesker toed at the sand but kept his ears open to the conversation.

"Well it's my decision and I say yes, he will be my responsibility."

"Alex please?" Vince tried to plead with her for a moment but she raised a hand to stop him. Turning back to Wesker she sighed. "You coming or what?" they all moved to stand around the boat getting ready to push it back out to sea. He nodded and helped them push out hopping in one at the end. Vincent got the boat going and headed out to the ship. "You look confused." It was that sweet voice again this time only louder to get over the sound of the engine roaring behind them.

"I never expected this." He shouted back turning to her and she smiled.

"They never do." He nodded and smiled as she turned to look out at the water. At that moment he knew he changed for the better. Women never were appealing to him but this woman was different he figured. It took only a few moments to reach the cutter and they were hauled aboard.

"Another survivor Alex?" She looked back down at the boat as he made his way up the rope later.

"Yeah better than none." She said turning back to the ship's Captain who sighed.

"Soon these trips will be a waste of resources." He said as Wesker made it to the deck and glanced over at Alex who gave a small smile.

"But until then we have to try." She watched as the Captain walked away and Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Captain West, he has no hope." She sighed. "Come on we will get you a room and some fresh clothes." He followed her down a few decks to show him his temporary room. Vincent, Max and Chris stood and watched him follow her as they started to unload the boat.

"I hope she's right." Max said tossing a sea bag full of supplies onto the deck.

"When hasn't she been?" Vincent said doing the same.

Alex lead him a few decks down and to an empty room. "Its small but it works for now, just get comfortable and I'll get your some fresh clothes." She left him alone temporarily and Wesker took the time and looked around the room still in awe of his situation. She came back sooner than he expected holding a stack of clothes. Handing them over he gave a small smile in thanks. "If you get changed I can have your current clothes washed and back to you later tonight." She was too kind to him.

"You don't have to do that for me." He said softly and she shook her head.

"Trust me I have nothing better to do." She laughed and left the room. Wesker changed out of his current clothes and slipped on the pair under armor gym pants he was given. Opening up the door he handed over his old clothes and she nodded. "Wash up and I'll be up on deck to fill you in on any questions you might have." She left him to his business. Turning to the sink he leaned forward on it. Glancing in the mirror he realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses, he was so used to having them on his face he didn't realize that they were gone. Looking at his reflection he moved in closer to the mirror to examine his eyes. He knew he wasn't seeing things earlier in the water, his eyes were blue and they showed no signs of their previous color. Running the water, he felt the icy cold water on his hands not expecting it to be warm. Washing his face hair and upper body he sighed at the feeling of being clean. Turning back to the rest of clothes he had received earlier, he fished the towel from the bottom he dried off. Pulling white tank over his head the fit him snuggly he was amazed that out of everything these survivors had they had nicer brands of cloths. Looking in the mirror at the final result, the t-shirt was snug and the pants were a bit loose. He chuckled to himself, it wasn't like he had to impress anyone either way.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think please leave a comment. I will take any type of comment constructive or not just please let me explore this and tell it my why as an individual story based on the movies and the game, and that nothing has to specifically relate to the facts but I will try to keep them in order as best as I can. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Problems

Chapter 2 Troubles

Stepping out of the room and into the passageway Wesker made his way topside. Scanning the deck he found the person he was looking for quickly and approached her. She was with a group of women whose conversation was interrupted by him approaching. Turning to him she smiled and the women around her all bit back their comments but Wesker figured he knew what they were all thinking. The women said what needed to be said to Alex and all turned and left the deck. Wesker stepped up to her as she leaned back against the railing.

"I judged your size well." She said looking him up and down. The tank didn't look bad it outlined every muscle perfectly but the pants were perfect. He looked like a perfect gym rat in her mind. "I'll get your clothes cleaned and you'll be back to normal." He nodded and looked out to sea.

"I'm surprised a ship on a mission has a good selection on clothes in the first place." She laughed slightly and motioned to his outfit.

"We raided a mall with an Under Armor outlet store in it and grabbed everything." Glancing at what she was wearing, she had taken the time to change and her outfit mirrored his, gym pants and a tank.

"Can I guess you were in charge of that?" He asked giving a small smirk of amusement.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." She laughed turning to him.

"So where is the ship headed?" Wesker asked turning to her.

"Rocky Point." He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled. "Supply run, we do one every so often, we make are way along the various coasts for a few months gathering what we can before returning home."

"Cuba?" He said as he looked over to the rail.

"When the outbreak happened we made sure to restrict access to boats and planes. We reinforced our border and now live on what used to a naval base." He glanced over at her as she looked out at the coast.

"So when will we reach Rocky Point?" She shrugged.

"Depends on if we have anymore survivors to pick up maybe a day or two?"

"Then what?" she turned to him an eyebrow rose.

"Then we go home."

Home? He thought as he stared at her for a moment before looking back out to see. Maybe this whole thing that was going on here was a good thing and maybe his enemies wouldn't come and look for him later he could only hope. They stood in silence for a few moments watching the waves go by slowly before a question came to mind.

"What will happen to me?" He asked watching her reaction on her face, he knew that as nice as she was this was only the begging of his own troubles.

"We need to be sure that you're not infected." He laughed and turned his body toward her holding his arms out to the side.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm not?" She smiled along with him and nodded.

"We just have to be sure, the infection can stay in the blood but not have an effect." Wesker was a bit stunned and curious at the same time, these people he was with must have been better off than what they seemed.

"How can you be so sure of this?" She shrugged but before she could explain the three men he had met earlier on the beach approached breaking her concentration.

"Alex the Captain wants to speak with you." Max said simply.

"About what?" She asked turning to face them, looking between the three of them and Wesker.

"He didn't say you know how he is sometimes." Vincent stated and gave charming smile. She nodded and turned to Wesker.

"Excuse me for a moment." She was hesitant on leaving the three with him, she knew how they could get when a new alpha male was found but in this case she had no choice. Wesker watched her leave and he could tell by her body language she really didn't want to, which made his mind go on alert mode.

"James right?" Wesker raised an eyebrow and almost corrected the men but remembered that he was slightly undercover.

"Yeah." He said simply as they made a slight circle around him, making him slightly trapped against the railing.

"So James, where did you come from?" Vincent asked a little forcefully.

"Why does it matter to you?" Max and Chris looked at Vincent knowing full well that this new comer wasn't what he seemed.

"See we pick up survivors every so often but none like you." Vincent continued and Wesker watched him closely. "See the survivors that we tend to gather up are never in the condition we found you in."

"Condition?" Wesker question smoothly looking at the other two men before gazing back at Vincent.

"Not famished, clothes not completely torn to shreds almost as if you just got dumped there by accident." Vincent took a step forward and Wesker stood his ground. "You work for them don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Vincent gave Wesker a slight shove and he fell back against the rail.

"Don't play dumb with me, your work for Umbrella don't you!" Everyone else on the desk made it their priority not to notice the confrontation that was happening at that moment. Wesker stood and glared into the man's eyes with complete hatred, he had to think of a back story but knew who couldn't make it up quick enough. He also knew that killing this man, he would only grow to hate more, wouldn't be the best idea either so Wesker decided to play this out.

"No I don't!" Wesker growled back and was shoved again.

"Don't lie! It's obvious that you do!" Wesker stood back up to the man wanting so bad to punch him across the deck. Clenching his fist as the thought came to mind but was force back against the rail again only this time by a body. Putting his mind on the current situation, the woman Alex had come between him and Vincent just as Vincent was about to shove him again.

"I figured that you had a little scheme going on in your head Vincent!" Alex shouted at him stepping away from Wesker. "You do this every time!" Vincent took a step back.

"He works for Umbrella I knew it from the moment I saw him!"

"Everyone works for Umbrella in your eyes Vince, for once will you trust my decision!" She glared at him and Wesker stood back and watched. He kept himself ready for anything at that moment, this woman was strong but he didn't know how strong. Vincent clenched his fist and took a step forward.

"You're lucky your fathers the Captain and he trusts you and your decision, but I don't have too." He whispered harshly down at her. "Mark my words one thing he does that is out of line."

"And what Vince?"

"He's a dead man." Vincent said looking over at Wesker who just stared at him. "Let go, its chow time boys." Vincent motioned to his buddies to follow him and they all soon walked off the deck and out of sight.

"What his deal?" Wesker asked stepping up to her as she turned to him.

"He is always been like that. Everyone works for Umbrella ever since we picked him up a year ago." She shrugged. "Sorry about that its hard to trust anyone these days."

"I understand." Their conversation ended at that and they both parted ways. He could sense that she was more upset about the situation that had just occurred than she let herself show. There was one thing about being super human that he like, he extra sensory perception of things. He left the deck and went back to his small cabin, sitting on his bunk he stared and the dull grey bulkhead thinking. Trying to figure if he should stay along on this little mission these people were on or jump ship now and try to make it on his own. Only he knew he wouldn't be able to make it on his own. He shook his head at the event that had occurred in a normal situation he would have never let that men even lay a hand on him but why was he holding back? He could take down the entire ship without a second thought about it. Something made him resist, either the virus effects were wearing off or it was taking a turn for the better. Either way he had no way of knowing or testing it.

* * *

The days were quick for him on the ship as they sailed closer and closer to Rocky Point Mexico from what he had remembered before the outbreak it was a local tourist attraction and resort. He looked out over the water and gazed at the line of hotel buildings that lined the shore. The buildings looked abandoned as if everyone had just up and left. There were no signs of any undead for what he could see from his vantage point but he would be surprised if there was.

"See anything?" that sweet voice that plagued his thoughts for the last week was standing beside him with a pair of binoculars in hand.

"No not really." He stated as he kept his eyes on the shore. "Are you planning a trip to shore?"

"Yeah just a small party of ten and three boats just in case we get a lot of supplies but even that's doubtful." She said lowering the binoculars and handing them over to him so he could look. She gazed at him for a moment, he had gotten his old clothes back, his leather pants and black silk shirt which his rolled up to his forearms. He looked like a normal person but still had the mysterious quality about him as well. He had been in his cabin except for meals and kept to himself, which wasn't unusual but in an apocalypse you tend to make as many friends as possible. Or at least she did.

"You need any extra hands?" He asked as he handed the binoculars back to her.

"No ten is the limit, but thanks for volunteering its hard enough to get someone to go out these days." Alex must have spoken to soon, for she was confronted by Max the second she turned away from Wesker.

"I can't go Alex." Her shoulders fell and she rolled her eyes.

"Why not!" He laughed slightly and pointed behind him. Up a few floors on the superstructure of the ship stood and woman, that Max had been a little to found of lately.

"She doesn't want me to come back half dead like last time." Alex chuckled the last time they went on a raid Max decided that he want to fly through a window a nearly chop an arm off in the process.

"I could always go in his stead." Wesker stated from behind Alex causing Max to raise an eyebrow but smile and nod.

"Yeah he is a big strong man take him!" Max said quickly before turning and walking quickly away. "Thanks Alex!" she shook her head to turned back to Wesker who smiled briefly.

"Alright follow me." She led him down to armory where the rest of the group had gathered. To Wesker's luck Vincent didn't volunteer for this raid, it was just another group of regular people from his eye looked to have little to no experience in combat. "Everyone this is James, he's going to be replacing Max on this one." They all said their hellos and began weapons issue. One by one they got their weapon of choice and headed topside. Alex allowed Wesker to get his preferred weapon from what was left before she got hers. He chose a Magnum and 9MM, and grabbed a shoulder holster for his two weapons and a knife just in case. She looked at him curiously as she handed him the appropriate ammunition.

"You're no stranger to guns are you?" He looked up as he adjusted his holster and clipped his knife to the back of his belt.

"No my last job I used the same to weapons." He loaded each one up and holstered them as she picked out hers. She settled on two 9MM and a knife. It was the easier weapon for her to handle and it was light. They both stood and prepped, making sure everything was tight and wouldn't move out of place. She thought as they did about what he said his last job entailed. If they made it back from this raid she would have to ask him. They both made their way topside and met with the rest of the group.

"Alex we have already divided ourselves into teams of two." One of the party members, Jack, stepped forward. "That just leaves you two, as partners if that's alright with you?" She tried not to groan, the new guy always got you killed it was a no brainer, they never had experience on raids but she felt different about Wesker.

"Yeah sure that's fine."

They lowered the boat into the water and climbed down everyone making a game plan for their own group of two. As the boats made quick progress to the shore Alex explained everything to Wesker and he understood quickly. He had to make a quick decision on his own, was he going to take what he could and blitz out of there or was he going to stay. A million thoughts ran through his head at the moment but his mind and his body told him to run, or else he would be dead as soon as they found out who he really was.

* * *

A/N: SOOOO What do you guys think? I'll have another chapter tomorrow since it is my day off but please let me know. Also I hope no one is confused, that Wesker has cover name till he can figure out his situation, and that is James, I haven't used it much so that there isn't much confusion, I just want to make sure that its not their the entire story. Thanks!

Sorry for the delay the site wasnt allowing me access to update!


	3. Chapter 3 Rocky Point

Chapter 3 Rocky Point

The boats landed onshore smoothly. The tide was with them so the trip was quick. They all made quick work pulling the boats ashore before they gathered in a group. Alex handed Wesker a green sea bag that he figured was for supplies and nodded as she turn to speak to the group.

"One group stay with the boats, you know the drill any sounds of distress get back to the boats and leave the supplies if need be." The entire group nodded and they chose a group to stay with the boats. It was a small couple that had been along on many raids and were their preferred boat drivers, in the end they would need them if anything went down. "Be back before the tide goes out." That gave them more than enough time to gather supplies. They all began their walk to their assigned building. There were four large hotel buildings in front of them, and each group took one.

"So anything in particular you want to grab?" he said as they walked through the thick sand and up to the back door of a condo.

"Food and medical supplies are the first priority to us." He nodded as she peered inside the small condo. "If you find more than you can carry we will carry it the boat together and come back." He nodded and watched as she checked the door to see if it was open. To her luck it was and it slid quietly open. She pulled her pistol and they quickly cleared the two room condo. "We will do this to each room for at least three floors if nothing happens first."

"Sounds like a plan." Wesker said as he remembered his own plan of running. He looked around the kitchen with her and found little food but bagged it before checking the two rooms. Each room had its own bathroom, but their search showed negative results on anything useful. They did the same thing for the next four rooms. Alex was surprised they hadn't run into any undead yet. They managed to fill a sea bad full of supplies.

"Stay here, I'll run this back to the boat." Alex said as she clipped it shut, Wesker nodded as she slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm going to move onto the next room." She shook her head no and pointed to the ground as she spoke.

"Stay here please and close the door I'll be back in no time at all." She smiled and made her way back to the boats and Wesker shut the door behind her. Moving to the back porch he watched as she made her way to the boat. It was a perfect chance for him to get away, once he saw her make back to the pavement he took off out the door and down the hallway to the opposite side of the building that she would be on. Peeking around the corner of the wall he waited to see her and when he did he would leave.

Alex went up the stairs two at time, the entire time trying to remember what room she left him in. She couldn't remember if it was 206 or 208, shaking her head she approached 206 and opened the door looking around she didn't see him and figured it was room 208. The sun was setting and Wesker had made his way down the stairs the moment he saw her in the hallway. He stopped to be sure no other members of the party were around before he began to building hop to stay out of view. He hadn't made it to the main building before a scream pierced the air. Turning sharply back to where the scream had come from he stopped and stared for a moment. Looking around the area he was shocked at his own actions.

"James!" At that moment something in him changed and he felt it, he had never given a second thought about anyone till now. He ran as fast as he could back to the building he had left her in and made quick work of the stairs. Running down the hall he called out her name and came upon the open door. Standing in the door way he watched as she struggled with someone or something. The sun pierced through the room and all he could see was a silhouette. Dashing across the room he grabbed the thing she was struggling with and shoved it back away from her. It hit the ground with a thud and a gargle. It was an undead person by the sound of it. It was quick to get to its feet as Wesker went to grab his weapon and shot rang through the air and he looked back. Alex had drawn her weapon and fired before he could determine if the offender was undead or not.

"Where the hell were you!" She shouted at him as she holstered her weapon. He did have a response for her and he gazed down at her. "Well?" He was thinking as fast as he could but his thoughts were ceased as he saw he head to the back porch door. "Never mind we have to go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her.

"Why there is so much more here we could get?" He tried to reason with her so he could get another chance away, as he ran behind her.

"No, one scare is too much we have to leave!" Wesker shook his head he had failed at his attempt and continued to run behind her. They made it to the boats as did the rest of the teams. They soon packed up everything they gathered and pushed the boats out to sea. As the engines roared to life and pushed them back to the cutter Wesker couldn't determine if Alex could see right through him or not.  
He stared back at her as she tried to figure out to herself what had just happened and why it took him so long to come to her aid. It was at that point that Wesker realized that one thing was different, he didn't have the speed he used to. He could have been to that room and gone before she could blink but yet he was only as fast as he remembered himself being back when he was the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. The group made it to the ship and were hauled aboard.

They handed all the supplies the found over to the supply representative who kept a count of everything, they didn't get as much as they had hoped but it was too big of a risk. All them members of the group downloaded their weapons and went upon with their own business. Wesker left and made sure to get to his bunk room quick. He hadn't had the door closed for five minutes before it was opened and Alex stepped in. He stood from his bunk and watched as she shut the door behind her.

"I want to know everything!" She tried not to yell. "Because of you I could have been killed all because you didn't stay put." She looked up at him and he raised his hands up in defense.

"I was in room 206!" He remember watching her open that door before he ran off. She looked confused for a moment and shook her head.

"No I checked that room and you weren't in it."

"Did you check the entire room?" She thought back to when she had scanned the room and realized that she didn't. "Look I'm sorry I hesitated in getting there."

"Sorry doesn't fix this." She stated coldly and turned leaving the cabin. He stood there in shock for a moment before sitting down on his bunk. How could he have been so selfish, he only cared about his outcome today and his outcome meant getting away so he couldn't be found by his enemies but even he didn't know who his enemies were at the moment. Sitting back against the wall he began to think about a story of his previous life to tell them when they asked, he figured he would tell them about S.T.A.R.S. cause that made the most sense to him after what he had told her. Why the truth had to be so complicated these days was beyond his imaging. His speed was gone and he was going to have to get used to that but hopefully his strength was still there.

* * *

For once he decided to go to dinner when there was going to be a mass amount of people there. The last week of dinner had been him getting scraps and he wanted somewhat of a good meal. He tried to seem not to rush but made quick work to get to the galley before everything was gone. He was surprised for no one was in his way as he entered the galley he stopped short. There was no one there. The galley was empty and he wondered why, there was no food cooking nothing. Looking at the time he concluded that it was the right time but still was confused.

"They are all topside." It was that voice again, that voice that had scolded him last night after the raid. Why he always ran into her he had no idea. "It Sunday they all eat up on deck and have worship." He spotted her in back near a fridge and moved closer.

"Worship?" He watched as she pulled out left over's from the night before.

"Yeah, you know praying to god and that sort of thing." He nodded as she looked at him and smiled. It was a sweet smile, it was as if he never almost got her killed the night before.

"So why aren't you up there with them, you wear a cross." He had noticed her cross the day he met her, she hid it behind tank top of course.

"Because I don't need to worship him to believe in him but even faith is fading in this world." He walked over to the counter and looked over the food she uncovered. It was left over macaroni and cheese. "Would you like some?" he nodded and she dished out to huge servings of food and stuck them in a oven to heat up.

"Why do you say that faith is fading?" Wesker asked as she put the large pan of food away in the fridge.

"Because you pray and pray for the world to get better and it doesn't. Now a days I just pray we find more survivors and accept the world for what it is." She leaned forward on the counter and looked up at him. "God didn't do this to us, we did the human race to curious for its own damn good did this to ourselves, and people blame god for it and claim that it is because of our sins that he has let this happen that hell is to full to accept more dead all that crap that makes no sense what so ever." She turned back to the oven and stirred each serving a bit for even heating.

"So you blame people they blame god." He said pointing above them referring to the ones praying topside.

"Everyone has their own opinion of things." She said looking back at him before bringing the two servings of food back over to the counter. Rummaging around the drawers she pulled out two plastic forks. "Well enjoy!" she said sweetly before grabbing her food and moved around him to leave him to his thoughts.

"Wait!" he didn't know what he was doing at that moment, he wanted to leave and  
eat on his own but this whole change he was going through was really starting to piss him off, he thought as she turned back to him. "Maybe we can enjoy this fine food together?" he knew that didn't come out right but it worked for what he was trying to get across. She shrugged and nodded taking a seat at the closest table to her and he soon joined her. They talked more on religion and the world but when the food was gone so was she. She didn't stick around for any longer than she needed too. Wesker knew that if he was going to needed anyone before the end it would be her.

* * *

A/N:What did you guys think of that one! :D I dont expect any reviews till I'm deeper into the story but there it was, I hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 A rescue

Chapter Four a Rescue

It had been a week since the raid at Rocky Point Mexico. Since then there had been a number more raids but Wesker the now locally new guy James was forbidden to even ask. One little hiccup like what he had done and you're no longer trusted. Wesker had succumb to the fact that he was stuck now, even if he wanted to run he knew he couldn't, so now it was time to make this his new life. He would no longer be Albert Wesker, but James. Wesker stood in the mirror and thought all this and remembered he still needed a last name, just cause. He sighed and washed his face, he felt his body get weaker by the day. The virus was gone and he was back to his normal self. Well he hoped not, he hoped that there might be something that can help him get his strength back but he needed Umbrella for that. Either way he was screwed for the time being. For the last week he had been doing the basic pull ups and pushups in his cabin.

The entire situation was still bad in his mind, he worried that everyone knew he worked for Umbrella especially Vincent, he looked like the type of guy who had a hit list with every umbrella employee, with a picture and his was at the top. That man was going to be out to get him soon but for his sake he hoped not. Slipping on his black shirt he buttoned it up and made his way around the ship. He had made it a routine to walk the entire ship before going topside, it gave him time to think and it helped to avoid everyone. Since everyone was topside in the fresh air.

He rounded the corner that lead to the armory hearing a loud commotion of people in panic and guns loading. Seeing the only person he even considered a friend amongst them he approached her and waited for him to address her. She didn't seem him till she turned cause a slight startle from her.

"James, thank god you're here we need your help!" She said quickly but not panicked, he stepped forward quickly at her request of help, his mind not even thinking that it would be a good chance to run again.

"What do you need?" he said as the guns he had chosen last time he went on a raid were thrust into his hands. She turned to him as she holstered her weapons.

"Experience." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side away from the group. "You are the only one I know on this ship that has any type of experience with guns, so that has to mean you were a cop right?" she said searching his eyes wanting a quick answer. He hadn't told her anything of his past aside that he used to have a job that worked around guns.

"Yes, I was." He said quickly and she smiled thanking god in her head that she had found him.

"So here is the situation, there is a large group of survivors sending up flares on the hour, you and I have a special job and that's to get them out." She said as he looked over to the group that had also armed up.

"And what about them?" he asked nodding his head in their direction.

"They cover us." She said uneasy.

"From the beach?" Wesker almost ground that out he didn't know the exact situation yet but he knew there would be hundreds of undead and no way they were going to get that group out without casualties.

"It's the only thing the Captain is allowing us to do, he doesn't even want me going in on this mission but what he doesn't know won't bother him." she stated looking back over to the group.

"So its going to be you and me getting to these people and getting them out?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes the less people we have the better too get these people out, the boat crews will stand by with a radio and wait for our signal." She said looking back at him with the hope he wouldn't disagree with her.

"Alright I'll help you." He said softly but without regret, he was going to try to make this the start of a new life and helping others might just make it a good start, if he didn't die first. He followed her quickly up topside where the boat crews were ready to head out. The remaining party members hopped in as did Wesker and Alex.

"Why didn't you get tough guy Vincent to help you?" He asked as the boat hit the water and started off toward the shore, he could see a large number of buildings and smoke, but the building the survivors were on was clearly lit by burning torches on the corners.

"Vince isn't that tough in this kind of situation, he loses it sometimes." She said back and they began to discuss a plan on getting to the building quickly and alive.

* * *

There were twelve survivors on the roof top of an old hotel that had been vacant for a long time till now. There were seven men, three women and two children. All who were now standing closely to the edge of the hotel watching the boats come in. Rescue had arrived; they had managed to survive this long almost four years now. Nothing but scavenging and scraps, rationing their food and running a lot. In the entire group there was a leader, Jack who made sure that everyone was safe. He was barely forty and had a wife and son with him Jess and Nathan, it was hard for him to focus on family let alone a small group of people.

Jack watched alongside his good friend Shaun as only two individuals made their way up the beach and to cover.

"Only two people, they are going to need more than that to get us out of here." Jack said softly to Shaun not wanting to alarm the others. Shaun also had a wife and son, Tiffani and Brandon. The two of them had been friends for longer than either of them could remember and when the end came around they got together and stayed together, picking up whatever stragglers that came along. As they watched the two successfully manage their way around many groups of undead without firing a shot, not to say that they didn't have other ways of dispatching the undead without noise.

Stacey a crazy woman that many times they had all wished had never came along with them watched as well from a far corner. Too their luck there were no zombies surrounding their building due to recent activity and noise they had all scattered. As she watched these to individuals make their way closer to the building her adrenalin began to pump harder and harder. As she watched she noticed that they were making their way away from their building. Stacey began looking over at Jack who was still very calm, he figured they knew what they were doing and knew where they were at. She approached Jack quickly and announced her opinion.

"They don't know where we are at!" she said panicked and Jack shook his head and continued to watch the two on the ground.

"Calm down Stacey they know where we are they just need some time to navigate." Jack stated and pointed, she followed his finger and shook her head. Biting her lip she wanted to protest more but the farther and farther the two individuals got the more her adrenalin pumped. Going back to the corner she was originally in she thought quickly to herself as the two individuals rounded a corner and looked up at the building she was at she began to scream for their help.

* * *

"What the hell!" Wesker tried not to yell as the woman began screaming toward them, Alex shook her head and turned quickly to him.

"We are going to have to run!" She almost didn't finish as they both took off toward the building followed closely by the undead. "Stupid woman!" she shouted and they ran up to and fence, jumping over it quickly they continued running toward the building. The scream had stopped though which relieved the two on the ground but that didn't stop the hordes from coming.

The building had been condemned and had a large fence around it lucky for them the gate was open. Dashing through Wesker made sure to shut the gate to by them sometime. Just as they thought they were home free and at the door, the door was of coarse locked.

"NO!" Alex screamed tugging on the door looking up at the people on the roof. "ITS LOCKED!" Wesker was quick behind her and tried busting the door in, but they both knew it had to have been reinforced by now. The undead were multiplying and the fence and gate weren't going to keep them out for long. They both drew the guns and kept their back to the door.

"Well this was a great idea." Alex said turning to Wesker who nodded at her sarcasm.

"Let's hope they let us in." he said and aimed in as she did waiting for the fence to come down. The undead were pushing on it with enough force to make it wobble under the pressure. As the fence fell with a loud crash they made their peace with god or at least Alex did and pulled their hammers back ready to fire. Just as their fingers graced the triggers they were both grabbed forcefully back by their belts and all was dark.

"Alex!" Wesker called out not being able to see a thing and she called back to him. They had been pulled in at the last minute and the two people responsible were busy reinforcing the door. A light flickered on as someone found their flashlight. They were in a large room that looked like the lobby. The large glass doors had been covered up by large pieces of plywood , making only one small door accessible. Alex found Wesker quickly and they both kept a gun in their hand. Looking on as the two men finished with the door.

"James, we are trapped." She said and he looked down at her and shook his head. The undead wouldn't leave this spot for awhile and the boat crews were not going to wait longer than a day. They were both screwed their fates now the same as the survivors in the run down hotel.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think!


End file.
